1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hat, and more particularly to a size adjustable sweatband for the purpose of permitting different size adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various types of adjustable sweatbands have been provided in hats for the purpose of permitting a one size hat to be worn comfortably by persons having different head sizes and thus avoiding the cost of making a different size hat for each standard size. Examples of such hats are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,748,375, Wittcoff, 1930; 1,894,213, Ostolaza, 1933; 4,011,600, Malk, 1977; and 4,481,681, Hankin, 1984.
When hats, having the above adjustable devices, are worn by persons having head sizes in the minimum part of a range practical to wear a given hat, the girth of the hat, which of course does not change, will be at variance with the adjusted size of the sweatband. This variance will normally cause the molded hat, when made of felt-like or straw-like material, to gather or crumple in the crown area subtended by the drawstring as in the Ostolaza patent or the detached portion of the sweatband as described in patents such as Hankin or Malk.